


Breaking Her

by RoseOfTheWater



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseOfTheWater/pseuds/RoseOfTheWater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long absence from crime, Slade wants to break the Titans down, one by one. This time, Slade takes things too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Her

"I'm not afraid of you anymore," her voice echoed through Slade's mind. His strong hands clung to the rope that held him outside her window. He could see her, asleep on top of her bed with a book open next to her. Raven's hand lay softly in the middle of the page. Her index finger was still placed gently over the line she had fallen asleep reading.

"Poor Raven," Slade muttered to himself. The whole team had been exhausted lately, every villain, thief, terrorist, and conman knew it. With the alarm constantly going off, the Titans have barely had time to eat and sleep. The team was getting sloppy. Tonight would be a quiet night though, Slade knew it even though the Titans didn't. The only trouble in Jump City would be right here in Titans Tower.

Slade watched as Raven's body shifted slightly. Her body may have changed – slightly taller, more curves – but she hadn't changed a bit. She was still the quiet little girl that preferred reading in her room alone than watching the comedy movie playing in their living room.

Slade watched her steady breathing. Her chest moved up and down with each breath. It was good she didn't change; this meant he still knew her weaknesses. It's been over a year since the Titan's last saw him and he would make sure that he broke them one by one: starting with the dark shy Titan in front of him.

Slade pushed the window open silently. It didn’t matter if he made any noise, the team had the TV blasting loud enough to hear all the way from Raven's room. Even if she screamed, it was unlikely anyone would come to check on her. She rolled over at the sound of the window closing but she did not wake up.

"Raven," he said out loud. That was all it took. At the sound of her name, Raven was awake and on her feet. 

It took her a minute to see him. He was in the shadows of the room and, although her room was full of shadows, the bright light coming from under the doorway forced her to take a minute to allow her eyes to adjust. When they did, her eyes found his. "Slade. I thought we were done with you."

"Not even close," Slade replied. Raven aimed right at him, shooting her dark magic. She thought it would be right on target but Slade was suddenly gone. Her spell collide with her wall, leaving a mark in the paint. Two firm hands grabbed her wrists, pulling them behind her. "It’s my turn to win."

"Azarath Metrion- " Slade covered her mouth before she could finish the spell.

"Zinthos?" he whispered in her ear. Slade pushed her down on her bed and smiled behind his mask. He could see the fear behind her eyes when she realized she could not do anything to stop him. "Where are your friends, Raven? Downstairs having a party without you? Tell me, Raven, are you scared? All alone with no one to save you?"

Raven dug her teeth into his hand, "You can't scare me, Slade." Slade smiled at her lie. This was exactly what he needed.

It was really all Beast Boy's fault for talking too loudly about her little 'problem' with denying fear. Of course, when Beast Boy was laughing with Robin about how her powers failed when she denied fear, Beast Boy had no idea that Slade had spies all around them just waiting for something he could use against them. Slade would have Raven wrapped around his finger. She would be afraid to even hear his name, and he had Beast Boy to thank for it.

"I wonder how long it would take your friends to notice if I killed you right now," Slade said, pressing her back into her bed. He held his thumb over her throat. He could feel her body stiffen under him as fear sunk in. Her now free hands pushed off the bed, trying to get up. She pressed her head deeper into her bed trying to get free from his grasp.

"Let me go," Raven demanded. The courageous voice was fake though, although he had to give her props on her good acting.

"What's the matter, Raven? You can't make me get off?" Slade mocked. Raven turned her head away from him and pushed off her bed again, "Are you scared yet?"  
Raven looked him in the eye again before she spit on his mask. Slade wiped the spit off his mask, letting go of one of her arms. He pressed his weight over her and grabbed her chin in his hand. "You can't stop me, Raven."

"Want to bet?" her fist collided with the side of his mask as the words came out. It was clear that Robin had been teaching her some tricks. Her knee jabbed him in the stomach as she flipped him off of her. Slade was faster though and he grabbed her belt, stopping her from getting help. He pulled her away from the door.

A cry of: "Aghhh," escaped her lips as Slade grabbed her hair, throwing her across the room. She hit the wall with a thud. Slade stepped over her as she tried to get up. His foot kicked her hard in the stomach. Raven took a gasp for breath and Slade kicked her again, throwing her back into the wall for a second time. Her eyes light up with black energy as she turned but he grabbed her neck and lifted her against the wall.

"One shot and I'll kill you right here," Slade whispered.

"You're going to kill me anyway," Raven choked out, gasping for air between words. Her hands were still glowing when Slade threw her across the room, the back of her leotard ripping as it scraped against her dresser. Raven felt the corner of the dresser cut into her back, leaving a deep scratch. 

"Yo, Raven, everything okay?" Cyborg's voice came from the doorway, followed by some knocking. Slade raised his gun at the doorway.

Raven was still on the floor next to the dresser, her entire body aching with pain. She looked up to Slade, her eyes wide. She gave a slight shake of her head, which Slade knew was a plead for him not to shoot. Slade kept his gun aimed at the door, cocking back the hammer of the gun as he walked towards her. Grabbing her by the forearm, Slade lifted Raven off the ground and held her in front of him, whispering in her ear. “Say you’re fine, or he’ll be dead the second the door opens.”

"I'm fine, Cyborg" Raven said in her usual monotone. Slade turned his gun onto her instead, muttering a ‘good choice’. 

"Can I come in?" Cyborg asked. 

Slade pressed his face against the side of her head so that she could feel him shaking his head no. He re-aimed his gun at the door as she replied, "No, I'm sleeping," Raven called back.

"I thought I heard you scream… are you sure you're okay?" Cyborg replied.

"It was just a bad dream. Go away," Raven said with a hint of anger.

Slade could hear Cyborg sigh through the doorway. "Alright, Rae, I'm just down the hall if you need anything." His loud footsteps could be heard fading in the distance as Slade lowered his gun.

"You're quiet the actress, Raven," Slade smiled, "A very good liar. You know, I never thought you were capable of lying to your friends. I guess you are not as close to them as I remember."

Raven began to pull away from him, but Slade pushed her to the ground, her body hitting the wall again. Slade leaned forward and pulled her up by her hair. Raven could feel her hair being pulled from its roots as she desperately tried to scramble to her feet in an attempt stand. Without giving her the time to gain footing, Slade dragged her towards her bed, throwing her against it. Her knees buckled against the mattress.

Slade stepped in front of her and Raven lifted both her feet to kick him straight in the stomach. He took a step back from the blow, but caught her leg before she could move it. "You know, Raven, my plan was to scare you."

"You can't scare me," Raven replied automatically.

"Oh, on the contrary Raven, I can. But my plan changed." Slade smiled as fear refilled her eyes. "I am going to leave you broken." As he spoke his hand ripped the rest of her leotard.

Raven automatically turned over, trying to get away. Slade grabbed her arm and spun her around. He had to admit, she had a good figure, but that didn’t matter to him. It was all in her eyes. Slade's eyes never left hers as he slipped his pants down. He loved the way fear filled them. He loved the way her small body struggled against him, squirming pointlessly.

"Stop," Raven cried out. Slade could hear the fear in her voice now as he positioned himself over her. 

Raven stopped moving, and her voice became calm and serious."Slade, stop." Her eyes locked with his and it was not fear that filled them. “You made your point. You’re stronger. You win.”

Her expression remained serious and Slade's pulse quicked – he wanted the fear to come back.

He moved fast: one quick, deep thrust inside her. Raven cringed. Her eyes shut and she whimpered. It was hard to move. She wasn't wet enough to allow a consistent pace. He moved as fast as her body allowed and it gradually got easier. Each thrust moved deeper inside her and he would pull out slowly, almost all the way, only to thrust back in quickly and deeper.

Slade felt himself take her virginity, he knew exactly when he had gone far enough. Her whole body stiffened but he did not slow down to let her adjust to the pain. Instead he went faster, glad to hurt her as much as possible. It was possible that she was actually getting wet, as any teenage body might react to a man, but it was most likely blood that helped him move. In and out, as fast as possible, Slade kept going.

He wanted her to open her eyes again so he could tell what she was thinking, but her eyes were tightly shut and her head was turned to the side while she silently cried. She was tight but getting looser as he pushed deeper in.

"How old are you?" Slade asked as he pushed deeper into her. Raven gasped in pain again but did not answer. He pulled himself entirely out of her and thrust himself in fast, hard, and deep and Raven let out a soft cry of pain as Slade repeated his question.

"S-sixteen," Raven whispered.

Slade leaned his head in close to her ear, "I bet this will be an unforgettable first time for you." He pushed himself all the way in as he came, his hot breath on her ear. Her thin, fragile hands found his chest and she pushed him off slowly.

"Go, you won," she whispered. "Get off."

Slade grabbed her shoulders so she could not push him out of her. "I'm not done yet." Her eyes opened and the fear radiating from them was overwhelming. Slade grinned.

"You won," Raven repeated. Slade could feel her stomach tightening in fear.

Slade didn’t respond. They laid there for about fifteen minutes, with Raven trying to push him off of her and randomly saying things like ‘please’ or ‘just go, you won, just leave’. 

Finally, he pulled out of her and Raven let out another whimper of pain. 

"If you thought that hurt…," Slade chuckled.

"Slade, please stop," Raven whispered. Her begging only fueled him more. He grabbed her waist firmly enough that he knew he’d left a mark. Raven tried to get up but Slade got back on top of her, his body weight holding her down. He moved lower, below her neck, biting into her chest and breast. His nails dug into her back, drawing blood. She was squirming again, constantly trying to gain the upper hand. She only needed Slade to let his guard down for one second for her to be able to slip away, but Slade didn’t give it to her. He ignored her hits, which at the angle she was being held, her hits couldn’t hold much strength anyway, and he enjoyed every squirm or shudder.  
With one quick thrust, he was back inside her without warning. Raven arched her back forward and squeezed her eyes shut tighter. Raven pounded her fist into his arm, and was trying to break her legs free from under him. Slade laughed while he moved inside her. “Is that really the hardest you can hit?” He bit her shoulder until he drew blood, and Raven shook her torso back and forth, trying to flip Slade off of her. “If I’d have known you were this easy, this weak, I would have done this a long time ago,” Slade said. His hand wrapped around her hair, pulling her head back. Raven groaned in pain, her hits becoming weaker as her effort began to die. “Just wait until word gets out about this. Every villain in Jump City will want to make you his bitch.” Slade let go of her hair and grabbed her jaw, forcing her to look at him. “You’re nothing more than a whore. You might hold the title of a Titan, but clearly you’re not as strong as the rest of them. This” Slade gave an extra hard thurst, “is all you’ll ever be good for.” Slade grabbed her neck, choking her as he had a second climax inside her.

This time, Slade pulled out right away, and pulled his pants up. "I was honored to your first time, Raven." Slade laughed. "I must say, you give a guy good time." Slade stroked her hair carefully back into place, Raven flinching at his touch. “The quiet girls with daddy issues really do make the biggest sluts, don’t they?” Slade leaned forward so close that she could feel his breath on her ear. "I bet you can't wait for more." Just like that, Slade was gone.

Raven sat there for a long time, her body aching with pain. She couldn't find the strength to stand up or even roll over.  
She wasn't sure how much time had passed before she finally stood up shakily. Her leotard was in pieces across the bed and floor. She pulled a new leotard on painfully, not knowing exactly what she was going to do once she was dressed. Her first plan was to go down to Robin, but she knew all he would do is try to find Slade right away, and she knew he wouldn't. She pulled her cape off the chair in the corner of her room where she left it hours before when she came up to read. Raven put her cape on and wrapped it tightly around her, pulling her hood over her head. She glanced back over her room, which lay a mess. There were blood stains on her bed, and her dresser looked a little broken.  
She pushed her door open, happy to find the hallway empty, and slipped into the bathroom. Raven turned on the water as hot as the shower could go and she let her cape fall. She slipped out of her leotard and into the shower, just sitting down in the water. The water was burning her skin, but she didn't care. She watched blood roll off her body and moved down the drain. 

Raven sat in the shower until the hot water ran out. Only when freezing water met her skin did she stand up and shut the water off. Her body was still sore and it hurt to walk. She dabbed herself dry carefully, trying to avoid the already forming bruises.

When she left the bathroom, she managed to erase almost every physical sign of what happened. She passed by her bedroom door and headed for Cyborg's, remembering his offer. Reaching the end of the hallway, she knocked softly, but he answered within a second.

"Hey, Rae, what's up?" he asked. Raven just sunk to the floor in reply. Cyborg knelt down, lifting her into his arms easily and bringing her inside his room. Raven tried to pull away from his touch but Cyborg ignored her protest and brought her over to his bed, where he sat her down carefully. Cyborg sat down next to her and let her breathe for a few minutes before he asked what was wrong.

"Slade" was Raven's only reply.

"Where?"

"He was in my room."

Cyborg raised his hand up slowly, pushing her hood off her face. Her cheeks were tearstained and the left side of her head was swelling with a bruise. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"He had a gun aimed at the door. You would have been dead before you even walked in," Raven replied.

"What did he want?"

Raven looked up, her eyes meeting Cyborg's. She trusted him as much as Robin, and she knew she could reply on him. It didn't take Raven's powers of empathy to read his eyes. Cyborg was very clearly feeling a list of emotions. He was concerned for her safety, worried, and defensive. At the same time, she could see the idea of revenge building behind his eyes. It was too soon for revenge, too soon for a rematch. "He said he wanted to scare me."

Raven told herself that it wasn't even a lie. Slade had said that he wanted to scare her. She just left out how his plan had changed.

"And?"

"He threw me around for a while. I tried to fight back but… " Raven let her voice trail away. She knew Cyborg was analyzing her. With just a glance he could see bruises on her neck in the shape of a hand.

"Do you want to spend the night in here, Rae?"

"No," Raven replied. "I just… I don't know."

"Don't worry about it, Rae, it's cool. You go ahead to sleep. I don't even use my bed anyway, I need the table if I want to recharge," Cyborg smiled warmly and headed for his table. He waited for Raven to fall asleep before he plugged himself in, and he couldn't help but wonder how Slade managed to scare her so badly.

Raven steadied her breathing and held her eyes shut. She listened Cyborg plugged himself and once he was powered down for the night, Raven rolled over, staring up at the ceiling. Every creak in the tower made her jump. Raven eventually ran her fingers through her hair, muttering to herself that she was being stupid.

She didn't fall asleep so much as she passed out some time around four thirty in the morning. She drifted into an uneasy sleep, plagued by nightmares of Slade and what he might be planning next.


End file.
